


Harry Hook’s been Cursed One Too Many Times (and Maybe He’s Enjoying It)

by RubyofRaven



Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boarding School, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Hilarious, Hilarity, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lunch, Magical Artifacts, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Post-Descendants 3, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: “Harry,” Mal starts, “just how many times have you been cursed? If your answer is more than once, it’s probably too many.”
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Gil & Harry Hook, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: These Kids Need Therapy (Drabbles) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Harry Hook’s been Cursed One Too Many Times (and Maybe He’s Enjoying It)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this draft out on my phone in one sitting because my sister was like- “You know you can just write this one trope in one scene and not make it a multi-chaptered fic or even really go into it if you just do this.” So, I did! XD
> 
> So, thanks sis! As always, you only tend to inspire me more with your ideas. 
> 
> And thanks to my editor, MMR, because she is also awesome. 
> 
> -Enjoy!

It’s the start of their lunch period when Carlos and Jay stumble upon Mal and Evie walking through the halls of Auradon Prep in distinctly the wrong direction to go to the lunch room. To make the scene odder still, Mal is walking with her arms slightly extended in front of her holding a delicate looking glass orb cradled in what must be one of Ben’s blue handkerchiefs.

Jay and Carlos share a look before heading over to join the pair.

“Um,” Carlos eloquently starts out, effectively bracketing Mal between himself and Evie. “What is that?” He points to the teal-colored orb in her hands. Now that he was closer to it, Carlos could see that it was vaguely glowing. 

_Weird._

Jay laughs from his spot next to Evie. “Yeah, and why are you carrying it like you think it might break or something?” He goes to touch it, but Evie slaps his hand away. “Ow!”

Mal rolls her eyes. “It’s a magical cursed artifact that Ben asked me to bring to him from the museum.”

Carlos’ brow furrows. “What does he need a magical cursed artifact for?”

Mal sighs. “I don’t know. Something official and important, I’d imagine.”

“Well,” Evie chimes in, “I think it’s nice that Mal’s being such a supportive fiance and helping King Ben with this.”

“Oh! That’s pretty. Mind if I take a look?” asks a familiar accented voice. Hands reach out to touch the object, and the group of teenagers barely have enough time to utter out a startled and horrified, “No!” before the orb is gone from its perch and in the hands of one manic pirate, Harry Hook. 

“What?” he asks.

They stare at him.

“Is me hair on fire or something?” he asks, one of his hands patting the top of his head. 

“N-no,” Mal says, trying to content herself with only smiling, setting an example for Jay and Carlos to follow her lead, which they nearly fail at -holding their hands over their mouths to contain their mirth- from their new position of standing behind her.

Evie covers up her own near-laughter with a cough before stepping forward.

“Harry, do you feel okay?”

“Dandy,” the pirate says, eyeing her skeptically. “Why?”

“I-“ Evie begins to say before being cut off by Jay and Carlos finally giving up on containing their loud gauffs of laughter.

Harry fixes the pair of males with a venomous glare.

It’s at this moment that Gil wanders over from somewhere down the hall. “Hey guys,” he greets with a wave before turning his full attention to Harry. “Hey, Harry. Nice ears,” he says, while pointing to his own. “Where’d you get ‘em?” 

Harry’s freehand quickly goes to the side of his head, eyes widening at the fuzzy elongated ear his fingers come in contact with. “What the-?”

“Dude,” Carlos says, as his chuckles subside over the sight of the once fearsome pirate sporting donkey ears, “the orb’s cursed.”

Harry looks down at the orb in his hands before quickly shoving it back into Mal’s arms. It’s so quick, she nearly drops the fragile thing, unprepared for Harry’s sudden actions and just barely managing to make sure it doesn’t touch any of her skin.

“Well, how do I get rid of the bloody things!?” the red clad teen asks, pulling the elongated ears down, only for them to bounce back to standing straight up on his head. 

“True love’s kiss,” Jay suggests with a shrug. “Although, I’m not sure who would want to kiss an ass.” 

Harry glares.

Before the pirate can do anything drastic, Gil gains Harry’s attention with a tap on the shoulder. “Look Harry, here comes Uma,” he tells him, pointing a finger down the hall at their captain, who seems engrossed in a conversation with the daughter of Fairy Godmother as they head towards the lunch room. “She can probably help.”

Harry perks up at this, clapping his second mate on the shoulder with a smile. “Brilliant, Gilly.” The pirate then barges through the remaining lunch-rush traffic crowding up the hallway until he is before his beloved captain. 

“Uma,” he whines pitifully with a pout as he tugs on his ears sadly. “Help me, Captain. I’ve been cursed.” 

Uma rolls her eyes at the interruption before raising herself up on her tiptoes to give her first mate a quick kiss on the lips. As quickly as the interaction between them begins, it’s over and the young sea witch is picking back up her conversation with a perplexed Jane as they continue walking down the corridor.

And Harry- Harry’s magically all better. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay stare in varying degrees of shock at seeing such a feat of true love so nonchalantly enacted.

“Thanks, love,” he calls after her with a grin.

Uma’s response is a barely there look and a quick wave over her shoulder before she disappears around the corner of the hallway. 

The manic pirate turns his attention back to the Core Four and Gil, practically skipping over to them as he begins whistling a happy tune.

“Sweet,” Gil says with a smile, “Your new ears are gone, dude.”

Harry grins, throwing an arm around the blond’s shoulders. “Aye, that they are. We should expect nothin’ less from our captain.”

“Wait,” Carlos says, drawing the pirates’ attention to himself. “Dude,” he addresses Harry, “are you okay?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? Me captain fixed me up, after all.”

“Uh,” Mal scoffs in disbelief, “maybe because you just got over being cursed.”

“Yeah,” Evie continues, coming forward to pat Harry down, trying to check for any injuries or lasting effects. “Are you sure you’re alright? Any lingering side effects or sudden urges to eat hay or something?”

“Hey!” Harry exclaims, stepping out of her reach. “Hands off the merchandise, lass. This lad is spoken for.”

Mal rolls her eyes and Evie scoffs. 

“Sorry, I was just concerned,” the blue haired teen says, hands coming to rest on her hips.

“Yeah, dude,” Jay says. “Someone getting cursed and then cured so quickly isn’t exactly normal.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at this. “It isn’t?”

“Uh, no,” Carlos tells him. “It’s not.”

“Huh,” Harry says, scratching the back of his head. “It works for me and Uma all the time.”

Now they’re expressions grow even more concerned. 

When has he been cursed? Harry and Uma and the other pirates and VKs hadn’t been off the Isle for that long, and Auradon was rather short on cursed objects that weren’t in the museum under lock and key. Of course, there had been quite a few cursed items and ways to get cursed by the natural flora and fauna of the Isle of the Lost even if most magic by other objects and people couldn’t work within the barrier and-- _oh no._

“Harry,” Mal starts, “just how many times have you been cursed?”

“Hmm?” The red clad teen blows out a big puff of air as he lets his arms swing wildly at his sides. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“Please, Harry,” Evie says.

The dark haired teen blows out some more air, looking rather uncomfortable, and then takes up fiddling with his hook. “Oh- maybe only about four or five times, give or take a few.”

“No,” Gil chimes in with a thoughtful look. “It’s been a lot more than that.” The blond perks up suddenly, looking to the other pirate. “Hey, remember that time with the skeletons?”

“Skeletons?” Jay asks.

Carlos is similarly bewildered. “Yeah, what-?”

“Hey, focus here people!” Mal says, bringing them back on track. “Gil, what do you mean it’s been a lot more than that?”

Gil shrugs. “Harry’s been spelled more than five times. Jonas once counted for me. I think it was,” the blond starts trying to count using his fingers but seemingly gives up after a few tries, “I don’t actually know. But it was a lot.” At everybody’s shocked expressions he adds, with a cheerful grin, “Oh, don’t worry about it, though. Uma’s always there, so nothing ever lasts long. Well-,“ he looks thoughtfully at Harry for a moment, “except that one time with the bird. That one lasted for a few days, right?”

“Gil,” Harry warns.

“Because Uma was busy on the other side of the island trying to-“

“Gil,” Harry says again, actually using his hand to cover his friend's mouth. “Shut up.”

“Oh Harry,” Evie says.

He glares at her and the other VKs. “Shut up! I will not be taken pity from ye lot.”

“Harry, it’s not pity,” Jay tells him.

“We just want to make sure you’re alright,” Carlos adds.

”Yeah,” Mal says, “being cursed that much can’t be healthy. 

“I’m fine! Right as rain!” Harry says.

At their disbelieving stares, the red clad pirate growls, hauling a Gil off with him, arm still slung around his neck and a hand still covering his mouth. The blond waves as he’s dragged down the hall, around the corner and out of sight.

“That seriously can’t be good,” Jay comments.

Mal shakes her head in disbelief. “There’s no way.”

“Hey,” Jay says after a moment of thought. “Do you guys think Harry’s -ya know- messed up in the head because of all the curses that have been put on him?”

“Jay!” Evie scolds, slapping him hard on the arm.

“Ow! What?”

The blue haired teen doesn’t answer him as she starts walking again in the direction of Ben’s office with Mal besides her, the purple haired half-fae only giving him an eye roll as she passes.

“Not cool dude,” Carlos tells the taller boy, already heading towards the lunchroom.

“What?” Jay calls after his friends. “We were all thinking it!”

——————-

That evening, when Mal and Evie have come to hang out in Jay and Carlos’ room to chill and do homework, a thought comes to the white haired teen as he sits next to Evie.

“Hey guys, we never asked how Harry keeps getting spelled so much.”

They all freeze as they ponder the thought, Evie in the middle of twirling a strand of her hair while contemplating something in the open textbook before her, Mal in the middle of drawing her latest masterpiece in her sketchbook, and Jay with his hands on a football, having been in the middle of fiddling with it.

The moment is broken by a snort from Jay.

And the world keeps turning.

———————

It’s a few days later when the group of friends find a lone Gil studying in a corner of the library, working his way through some remedial math homework, that they are finally able to get some answers. 

“I’m pretty sure the first time it happened it was an accident,” the blond says, looking thoughtful.

“First time?” Carlos parrots.

“Accident?” Jay adds.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mal says. “Do you mean to tell me that Harry’s been getting himself cursed on purpose?”

“Well, yeah,” the pirate says with a shrug. “How else was he supposed to get Uma to kiss him on the Isle?” Before anybody can ask the blond anything else, the clock on the wall catches his attention. “Oh! I’ve gotta go.” Gil gets up from his chair, shoving all his books and notes into the messenger bag the school provided him with (and which Evie then improved). “I promised Dizzy I’d let her paint my nails. See ya guys later.” And then Uma’s second mate was rushing out of the library, leaving the Core Four rather stunned.

Except for Evie.

“True love,” she dreamily sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> That orb, I guess, I’m gonna say was originally owned by the villain from Pinocchio who turned that whole island of misbehaving boys into donkeys, so… that’s my headcanon for it, anyways… xD That random Pinocchio crossover/reference you never thought you were going to get 
> 
> I hope you found this to be as funny of an idea as I did. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
